Parts washers have become very popular in cleaning engine parts so that they can be accurately inspected, handled in a sanitary manner and more easily handled for reinstallation within a motor.
Many parts washers utilize hazardous solvents and caustic detergents to cut through grease and other contaminants. With modern education in environmental concerns, the use of these solvents has fallen into disfavor. Some parts washers operate as an open system and do not provide for the recycling of fluids after use in the cleaning process. These parts washers have also fallen into disfavor due to their environmental draw backs.
These parts washers which incorporate environmentally sensitive characteristics can be divided generally into two classes of devices. Some are cabinet-style parts washers which include an enclosed cabinet. The parts are placed within the cabinet, the cabinet is sealed and then the cleaning fluid is directed against the article within the cabinet. In many cases the fluid is directed at the article under high pressure and elevated temperature while the article is rotated on a carousel.
A second class of parts washers provides an open sink and cleaning fluid is directed manually through a cleaning wand grasped by a user. Some of these cleaning wands are known to include bristles at a tip thereof to assist the user in removing contaminants from the articles being cleaned. In general, the manual sink-type parts washer is less expensive but does not thoroughly clean parts having a more complicated surface structure. However, the sink-type parts washer must be manually operated by the user. The cabinet-style parts washer does not require manual operation by a user, and is effective in cleaning most parts, yet is generally more expensive.
Accordingly, a need exists for a parts washer which incorporates the advantages of the cabinet-style parts washer with the advantages of the sink-style parts washer in a single integrated parts cleaning machine which can adequately address all of the needs of those who clean a variety of different parts on a regular basis.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR ______________________________________ 3,439,689 April 11, 1969 Zadron, et al. 3,659,752 May 2, 1972 Carney, Jr., et al. 3,960,728 June 1, 1976 Otzen 4,029,115 June 14, 1977 Wheeler 4,056,114 November 1, 1977 Boutillette 4,128,478 December 5, 1978 Metzger 4,143,669 March 13, 1979 Minkin 4,213,475 July 22, 1980 Minkin Des.275,426 September 4, 1984 Edge 4,543,182 September 24, 1985 Gramse, et al. 4,589,158 May 20, 1986 Sheldon 4,741,351 May 3, 1988 Minkin 4,911,190 March 27, 1990 Sheldon Des.318,098 July 9, 1991 Rizer ______________________________________